I Knew You Were Treble When You Walked In
by TW712
Summary: Brooke Applebaum is Benji's twin sister who has spent most of her life looking out for him when they go to college at Barden she joins the Barden Bellas, and they have one major rule no Trebles. But she finds herself falling for a certain beat-boxer, who also has a player reputation.
1. Welcome To Barden

Chapter 1

Brooke's Pov

It was the start of the rest of my life a.k.a college, the street was filled with cars and taxi's for student drop off I looked over at my twin brother Benji, yes ladies and gentlemen Benjamin Applebaum is my brother. We might be twins but we are like complete opposites he likes Star Wars and magic, while I'm more into shopping and food, but no matter what we're still very close and me being ten minutes older I'm very protective of him.

"Alright kiddos we're here" Our dad said bringing me from my thoughts. We got out of the car and looked around it seemed like pretty cool atmosphere

"Oh I'm going to miss you both so much" our mother said as she pulled us into a bone crushing hug

"Honey let the them breathe. Are you guys sure you're going to be alright"

"Yes dad we'll be fine what the worse that can happen is?" Benji said

"Hi! Welcome to Barden University what dorm?" An over perky lady asked

"Um… Baker and Edison" I replied severely creped out

Ok you just go..." I drowned her out trying to keep up with how fast she was talking

"Ok here is your official BU rape whistle but don't blow it unless it's really happening" she stated handing it to me

"Thanks I guess"

"Well I guess this is it" Our dad said hugging us

"Be sure to call" Mom said trying not to cry

"We promise now go we'll be fine" I said they hugged us again then got in the car and left

"I'll be over to your dorm after I unpack and then we'll go looking around ok" I told Benji

"Alright later B"

We split up and I made it to my dorm but my roommate wasn't there yet so I took the left side and began unpacking it took about an hour and there still was no sign of my roommate so I left to go meet Benji. It was about a five minute walk over to his dorm, when I knocked on his door a guy that was _not _Benji opened the door

"Girls dorms are on the other side of campus" He told me

"Yeah I know I'm looking for Benji?"

"You're here to see Benji?" He asked shocked

"Yeah I'm-"I was cut off by Benji

"Brooke! You made it, and I see you meet my roommate Jesse"

"Yeah nice to meet you" I said

"You too" He said opening the door wider so I could come in that's when I noticed that Benji's whole side of the room was decked in Star Wars and his magic stuff

"Wow Benji um don't you think it a little bit much?" I questioned

"Nah and it's not even my whole collection you know"

"I know but didn't we talk about this?"

"Yeah but Jesse cool with it right Jesse?"

"Yeah it just takes a few minutes to adjust to it" Jesse replied with a forced smile, I smiled gratefully back at him

"So are you two dating or something?" Jesse asked

"Ew!" Benji and I said at the same time

"She my sister"

"Sorry"

"It's cool" I told him

"So do you guys want to go to the activities fair?" Benji asked changing the subject

"You just want to go see the Treblemakers"

"They have two spots open this year and one of them has my name on it" Benji stated

"Whatever lets go, you coming Jesse?"

"Sure" He said and we left and went down to the fair and I have to say this school is pretty cool.

"So how your roommate B?" Benji asked me

"I don't know I haven't met her yet" I said as we heard shouting

_Taking names_

_Taking numbers_

_Join our righteous frat_

_If you ain't pledging Sigma Beta_

_You ain't worth a crap!_

A group of frat boys chanting as they walked by

"That's a negative" Benji said

"That's a double negative" Jesse said

"Follow me there's only one group on this campus worth joining as far was Barden goes that's what being a man is all about" Benji said leading the way

"_Whip it!"_

They started to sing

"The Treblemakers, the rock stars of a cappella, the messiahs of Barden. Well not including athletes and actual cool people"

"Organized nerd sing this is great" Jesse replied

"Yeah it makes so much sense. How's your voice?" Benji asked

"_We both are here to have so let it whip"_ Jesse sang

"That was pretty good" I told him

"Thanks"

We stood there watching the rest of their performance, when I noticed the beat-boxer who was more concerned with his phone than the song, he was pretty cute too. When there performance was finished the guy on the unicycle was hit in the back of the head with a football, so some of the guys went to help him. When he was back up the leader turned to the guy with the backward hat and went off

"When you came in strumming the guitar totally off-key I wanted to choke you!"

"Bumper" The beat-boxer said trying to stop him

"I want to choke you out!"

"Alright I'm going to go introduce myself, everybody be cool it's just a normal day" Benji said walking over Jesse look at me with him eyebrows raised and I just shrugged Benji may be my twin but there are still parts about him too weird of even me to understand.

"Hi, hi Benjamin Applebaum I saw you guys perform at Mall of America about three years ago totally changed my life and I haven't stopped thinking about you since" Benji

"Oh god" I said under my breath I could tell by look on their face that they were a little weirded out by him

"Thank you" The leader said

"Oh Bumper huge fan your arrangement of Lovin Spoonful "do you believe in magic" inspired me to become a certified illusionist" He said doing a trick with a scarf, I put my head in my hands he was definitely fighting a losing battle now

"Wow" Jesse said awkwardly

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords so I'm going to need you to scoot. Skedaddle" Bumper replied shooing him away

"Don't call him weird!" I snapped I was use to defending Benji most of the time. Bumper then turned to me looked me up and down and smirked. I knew that smirk it was the kind of smirk you get from a creepy perv

"And what's your name beautiful"

"None of your damn business, and you don't talk to him like that"

"Well I'm Bumper I'm sure you want to know since you'll be screaming it soon"

"You motherfu-"I was just off by Jesse and the beat-boxer

"Back off Bumper" The beat-boxer said

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jesse snapped

"Back off Donald" Bumper said

"Come on Brooke" Jesse said pulling me away and Benji followed

"Brooke huh good to know" Bumper shouted and I flipped him off

"You really want to be a part of that group?" I asked Benji

"They weren't that bad" He said shy I just rolled my eyes and we walked on until we came across a booth that said Barden Bellas and a redhead stopped me

"Hi do you have any interest in joining our a cappella group" She asked me

"Me?" I asked

"Yeah can you sing?" she asked

"Yes she can" Benji cut in

"Will you shut up" I said to him

"What's your name?" A blonde girl cut in

"Brooke"

"Well Brooke I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe and we would love for you to audition"

"Ok I guess I don't see any harm in auditioning"

"Great! You'll be singing since you be gone of the audition"

"Alright I guess I'll see you there" I said

"Definitely" Aubrey said with a smile

We walked around some until I decided to go see if my roommate was here yet so I said bye to Benji and Jesse, and went back to my dorm where a pretty but plump blonde girl was standing

"Hi you must be my roommate I'm Fat Amy"


	2. The Barden Bellas

Brooke's Pov

F-Fat Amy? You call yourself Fat Amy?" I asked shocked

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" she replied

"That's pretty smart actually, I'm Brooke nice to meet you"

"You too, so have you checked the place out yet"

"A little I just came back from the activities fair, did you just get here?"

"No I just came back from the fair myself, can you sing?" she asked quickly changing the subject

"Yeah"

"You should join the Bellas with me"

"I'm already trying out actually"

"Cool we're going to rock that shit" She said high fiving me

"Hell yeah bitch"

"Do you want to go eat or are you one of those bitches with an eating disorder because if you are this isn't going to work

"Bitch please I'm currently working my way through the whole McDonalds menu"

"I thought I was the only fat ass that did that"

*One Month Later*

"For you audition each of you will be singing sixteen bar of Kelly Clarkson's "Since you been gone" if the group likes you they will contact you directly, my tone deaf sidekick Justin will be taking down you information"

"If I could sing a lick in any human way possible I would be I can't and I hate myself every day because of it" Justin said

"I know, but if you think this is just some high school club where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue or confused sexuality. You have come to the wrong place there is none of that here this shit is real life. Now don't just bring it sing it and lets do this"

"Hey Bellas remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? Let that be a lesson to everyone if you sing the same boring girly shit every year you will blow chunks all over the place" Bumper said

Then Aubrey cut in

"My fellow aca-people we will not let egotistical, big- headed, garbage, dirtballs whoever you may be get in our way we will return to the ICCAS this year, we will finish what we started last year"

"Ok here the first one up"

"Whenever you're ready dude" Donald said

"Um yeah my name is Cynthia-Rose"

"Oh not a dude. That not a dude" Donald said

_Here is the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
wasn't long until I called you mine  
Yeah yeah  
since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
since you've been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say?  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get  
(I get)  
You should know  
(You should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

I had already went but I stayed to watch Benji and Jesse. Benji just finished singing and took a bow

"Thank you performing live gives me such a rush" he said with a smile on his face

"Okay that concludes this year's auditions I have to say not really impressed this year guys"

"The Sopranos: Jessica, Mary-Elise, Lilly. The Mezzos: Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Kori, and Brooke. The Alto: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca" Aubrey said removing the bags from our heads

"Ok we will start by drinking the blood of the sisters who came before you" Aubrey said as Chloe brought the cut to Beca

"Dude no" she said disgusted

"No worry its Boone's farm" Chloe whispered everyone took a sip and passed, then they handed out yellow scarves

"Now place your scarf in your right hand and repeat after me. I, sing your name"

"I-"everyone sang their name in different pitches

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman"

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" We repeated

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves"

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves"

"You are all Bella women now" They all started screaming and shouting and I just stood and watched with Beca, Fat Amy pushed her way to the front and grabbed the cup

"I want some more of this"

"Ladies welcome to aca-initiation night" Aubrey stated proudly

"I have no idea what I'm doing here" Beca said

"Living the dream I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in"

"Beca!" I heard the shout of a familiar voice

"Beca!" I turned and saw Jesse climbing over the seats way past drunk

"Be-caw"

"Be-caw"

"Wait your Jesse's Beca?"

"No I'm not Jesse's anything "

"Riiiight" I said not really believing her as Jesse reached us

"Hey where Benji?" I asked looking around for him

"He didn't make it" he slurred

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"Come on bitch let's get a drink" Fat Amy said pulling me away

"I can't believe my brother didn't get in"

"Hey tonight is about you, as long as I've known you your always worrying about your brother"

"No I-"She cut me off by shoving a drink in my hand

"I don't really but we're going to have fun tonight" she said as Aubrey came over

"So Aubrey there's like ten of us so that mean one of us is probably a lesbian" Fat Amy told

"Oh which one do you think it is" She said her

"My money is on black beauty" Fat Amy said and we all looked over at Cynthia-Rose looking down Stacie's shirt

"But don't tell her I said that. And you guys know I thought of a name for this hairstyle, I call it the orthodox Jew ponytail because it's business in the front and party in the back" she said showing off her hair

"Oh yeah I see that" I told her

"Come on B lets mingle" Fat Amy said as she pulled me away and over to Bumper and Donald

"Here's the real question who would be easier to sleep with Captain America or a great white shark?" Donald asked

"A great white shark wouldn't- "Bumper was cut off by Fat Amy

"What are you turd burgers talking about? Dressing for comfort?" She asked as Bumper pushed Donald away I followed after him

"Hey wait up"

"Me?" he asked

"Yes you who did you think I wanted to talk to?" He motioned over to Bumper and Amy

"Ok first that disgusting, and second I'm slowly planning Bumper's death in my head. I just wanted to say thank you"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For sticking up for me at the fair I know it's late but better late than never right?"

"Um sure it no problem"

"Why did you do it by the way?"

"Bumper can be an asshole sometimes, and I couldn't stand by and watch him insult a beautiful girl" He said with a smirk. Just then Andy Grammar's _"Keep your head up" _started playing

"Well how about you pay me back by dancing with me?" He asked with a smile. Just then I remembered Benji and I should go and check on him then I thought about what Fat Amy said maybe it is time to start looking out for me. And this guy is totally hot

"Um how about we take a rain check on that dance?"

"Why will it make your boyfriend jealous?"

"I'm sure it would if I had one, but I promise I'll make it up to you" I said with a smile

"I'm going to hold you that" He smiled back I reached up and kissed his cheek and told him bye and turned to leave

"_I hate to see her but I love to watch her leave" _He rapped at me, I rolled my eyes and kept walking I looked back when I got to the exit and I saw Donald now grinding with Kori. I pushed down the bubble jealously in my stomach. Left to Benji's dorm when I got there he was singing _"Keep your head up"_ laying in bed playing with him magic scarves, I walked in and started singing along with him until the song ended.

"Move over so I can lay down" I told him and he moved over so we could squeeze into the small twin bed

"I'm sorry you didn't get in" I told him

"Yeah it sucks but what can you do, but hey you got into the Bellas I'm proud of you"

"Thanks I don't know how much fun it's going to be because Aubrey has a stick shoved so far up her ass she going to have to surgically remove it" I said and that made him laugh

"You hungry?" He asked

"Always"

"Let go gets some late night breakfast like we use to "

"Let's do it"


	3. Beat-Boxing Tutor

Brooke's Pov

It our first Bellas rehearsal after initiation night

"Okay Sopranos in the front altos in the back" Aubrey said

"As you can see Kori is not here last night she was Treble-boned and she's been disinvited from the Bellas" I rolled my eye I'll be willing to bet my life on who it was

"Wait that oath was serious?" I asked

"Dixie Chicks serious you can fool around with whoever you want just not a Treble"

"That's not going to be easy he's a hunter" Stacie said and I laughed

"You call it a dude?" Beca asked her

"Stacie the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us we're giving them our power" Aubrey responded

"Not a good enough reason to us the word "penetrate"" Fat Amy said

"So does anyone have anything they wish to confess?" She asked looking at Mary-Elise, the girl with the glasses, who was melting under her gaze

"It was an accident I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go" she untied her scarf from her bag

"_*cough* _Slut" Fat Amy said I giggle and elbowed her

"Take your chair" Aubrey told her she pulled the chair to the door then ran out crying

"Was that necessary?" Beca asked

"This is war Beca and it my job to make sure my troops are prepared with three kick-ass songs chorgraphed to perfection. There is only four month until regionals so if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas you can just-"She cut herself off gagging, Chloe started rubbing her back

"Relax Aubrey you don't want a repeat of last year" Chloe comforted her until we heard some mumbling

"What was that?" Aubrey asked Lilly

"What happened last year? And do you guys want to see a dead body" She whispered

They show us the video of Aubrey puking all over the stage from last year and I almost died of laughter

"Oh click on guy pukes on car" Stacie said

"Enough! It happens it's over, we will practice every day for at least two hours seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio" Aubrey said

"Why cardio?" I asked

"Oh no don't put me down for cardio" Fat Amy said

"Okay moving on this is a list of every song we have ever performed and as you can see we only sing songs made famous by women"

"There's nothing from this century on here" Beca said

"Because we don't stray from tradition" Aubrey snapped

"Ok now this is how we will become champions" Aubrey said as she flipped the whiteboard over the other side was covered in a bunch of crap that normal humans couldn't possibly understand. We spent the next two hours working on beat-boxing, then running the stairs well most of us were running Fat Amy was "Horizontal running", we practiced walking and dancing in heels , then we worked on some chorography until Aubrey gave up

"Ok okay I'm calling it" Aubrey said

"Hey Aubrey didn't we just learn the same chorography from that video?" Beca asked her but she blatantly ignored her

"Here is our performance schedule our first show is next week I trust you'll all be ready"

"Guys its Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer" Chloe told us

"Alright girls hands in" Aubrey said but no one moved

"Hands in aca-bitches" we all put our hands in "Now sing "ahh""

"_Ahh"_ Amy sang

"No, no, no that's on three Fat Amy" Aubrey told her

"Ahh" She laughed

"One, two, _ahh!"_ We sang off-key

"Ok we'll work on that first time next time" Aubrey said fake smiling we all turned to go get our stuff

"She has man hands" Fat Amy told as we grabbed our bags when Chloe called my name I rolled my eyes and told Amy to go ahead

"What?" I asked

"Brooke your beat-boxing sucks"

"Wow you don't believe in holding back do you" I said but she ignored me

"I would recommend getting a coach" She said then her voice got "And know a certain a cappella boy who happens to be great"

"Wait you mean Donald"

"You said it not me" She smirked and walked away, I laugh and went off in search of Jesse I found near the quad

"Hey" I called

"Hey Brooke what's up?" he asked

"I need to ask a favor"

"What is it?"

"I need to get into the Treble house" I said

"For what may I ask?"

"I need to see Donald" I whispered

"What was that?"

"I need to talk to Donald" I said louder, he made a face of surprise

"Donald?"

"Ohhh so you and Donald huh?" He said wiggling his eyebrows I hit his arm

"Not like that you creep, I need him to teach me how to beat-box. And don't do your eyebrows like that anymore you look like a perv" I told him laughing

"I was just kidding! You didn't have to hit me so hard" He said pouting and rubbing his arm

"Whatever you big baby I did not him you that hard"

"Yes you did"

"God your worse that Benji" I joked as he started to lead me towards the Treble house

"Alright I'm give you a heads up that Bumper's probably there and when he's there the guys can get a little rowdy'

"I'll be fine"

"I know but if they get outta hand I'll be there" he said proudly

"Aww my hero" I gushed

"No really I've come to think of you as a sister" he said putting his arm around my shoulders

"I think of you as a brother too, I really appreciate being cool with Benji he can be a bit much sometimes I know"

"It's fine he has his cool moments" He told as we reach the house and he opened the door and let me walk in

"Hey! Guys you know Brooke" I waved

"Well look who came back I know you would crack eventually" Bumper said and that made the rest of them start up

"Guys stop!" Jesse snapped but they just ignored him, just then a voice yelled

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP" We all looked and saw it was Donald "let her talk"

"Actually I just came to talk to you Donald"

"Ohhh" The guys started up again I just rolled my eyes

"Shut up!" Donald snapped again and slapped a couple of guys in the back of the head and walked over to me

"Come on we can talk outside" he said and lead me out onto the porch

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked

"I need you to help me with my beat-boxing"

"So you thought of me?" He asked with a smirk

"Don't get cocky but yes you're the best best-boxer I've ever heard"

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked confused

"Why should I help you? I mean you are my competition" He asked

"Because you're a really nice person who wants to help a friend out? And I'll owe you" I said with a pleading smile, which he just laughed at

"You do know you still owe me a dance already right?"

"Well you made up for that dance already with Kori" I spat

"It sounds like someone is jealous" He smirked and I scoffed

"As if, look are you going to help me or not?"

"Ok I'll help you, but on one condition"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

"You go on a date with me"

"I don't know"

"Just one date if it goes bad we will just keep it at beat-boxing"

"Ok fine one date but you can't go around bragging, and it has to be off campus"

"Why"

"Because I could get kicked out of the Bellas if I'm seen on a date with you"

"Alright I won't say anything. But I got time now so we could get started with your beat-boxing lessons if you want"

"I can't I'm supposed to meet up with Benji, I'm late now"

"Aww there you go ditching me for another guy" he joked

"Shut up, you know what I'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow" I said laughing at him as I turned to leave and meet up with Benji

"And stop looking at my ass please" I shouted back at him

"It's a very nice ass I was just showing my appreciation" He said and I just rolled my eyes

"Bye Donald"


	4. Sibling Fights

Brooke's Pov

I was almost twenty minutes late meeting Benji I saw him sitting alone outside me my dorm

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I know I'm late and I still need to shower from rehearsal I still need about fifteen minutes" I huffed out all in one breath

"Whoa slow down B its cool I can wait" Benji said as we walked in to the dorm

"I'm still sorry you know I'm never late"

"I know what happened? Because Fat Amy came through here awhile back"

"I had to go over to the Treble house" I said under my breath

"What?"

"I was at the Treble house" I said louder

"What were you-"I cut him off

"The lounge is down there you can wait there until I'm done" I said rushing into my dorm I grabbed my shower stuff, then went and took a quick shower got changed and then went to meet Benji

"You ready?"

"I've been ready just been waiting on you"

"Shut up, so where do you want to go for lunch the café or somewhere off campus or-"Benji cut me off

"Why were you at the Treble house" I groaned hoping he would have forgot about that

"Do you remember Donald?"

"Yeah of course you know I know all of the Trebles"

"Right how could I forget, well I needed his help with my beat-boxing"

"Oh that's it, just your beat-boxing why couldn't you just tell me that"

"Because heaskedmeouttoo" I said really fast

"What?"

"He asked me out" I said slower and Benji stopped walking

"What? And what did you say"

"I-I said yes"

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Excuse me what ar-"He cut me off

"He a player, and he could get you kicked off the Bellas have you forgotten that. I mean you just took your oath last night didn't you" He snapped at me

"Benji what did I-"

"Or have you forgotten he was just hooking up with one of your teammates last night?" He snapped at me I was completely speechless Benji has never talked like this before and I don't even know what I did

"You know what forget lunch, I don't want to go anymore. Oh and don't come crying to me when you get hurt" He said and stormed off

"Benji!" I called after him but he just kept walking. I can't believe he just went off that, I walked stunned slowly back to my room, when I got there Amy was there

"What the matter with you B?" she asked

"Benji just totally went off on me over nothing" I said still in shock

"Ok wait you got to tell me this from the beginning

"Ok we were going to lunch I was late, now before I tell you the rest of this can you keep a secret?"

"Duh bitch"

"Don call me a bitch, bitch"

"Look just finish the story…bitch" I laughed

"Whatever I had Jesse take me over to the Treble house so I could ask Donald to help me with my beat-boxing"

"Donald? Oh you mean the brown dingo?"

"Um yeah sure and he asked me out I said yes. Then I was telling Benji and he snapped on me"

"Damn that's rough what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Well it sounds like something more is going on with him so give him some time to calm down"

"Yeah I guess I should"

"You know I do see one big problem with your story" Amy said

"What?"

"You never got to eat lets go I'm hungry" Amy said I she got up and put her shoes on I laughed this is way I love her she's so funny

"Alright let's go" I said as I grabbed my purse and we left.

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down_

_Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it_

_Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it  
Love to hear it_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down_

_Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it_

We barely finished the horrible performance before one of the frat guys cut us off

"Enough!" He snapped and Aubrey stepped forward

"I'm so sorry Howie I know were not performance ready but-"

"I wanted the hot Bellas not this barnyard explosion" He said in disgust

"I'm not paying for this lets go you got to go, come on" He said as people started to laugh at us. As we were leaving Aubrey started her bitching

"I hope you all remember how you feel right now so you never want to feel this way again. Chloe your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all, Chloe? Chloe for serious what's wrong with you!" she snapped at her. Chloe turned to us

"I have nodes"

"Oh my god" Aubrey said grabbing her hands

"I found out this morning"

"What are nodes?" Beca asked confused

"Vocal nodules! The rubbing together of your vocal cords at an above average rate without proper lubrication" Aubrey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams" Chloe finished

"That sounds painful why do you keep performing?" I asked her

"Because I love to sing"

"Yeah it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six week and I did it anyway" Stacie told me

"You should've really listened to your doctor" Fat Amy told her

"Eh" she answered

"They key is early diagnosis, I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back because I am limited because I have nodes" She said as she finished her way overdramatic speech

"Well at least it's not herpes" Fat Amy said making me laugh and they all looked at her. "Or do you have that as well?" she asked making me laugh harder.

After that disaster of a performance we gave I went back to my dorm and changed to go and meet up with Donald. We've been meeting almost everyday this past week, and I don't think I've ever had more fun we anyone ever, when it's just me and him he's a really sweet, and funny, and dare I say a gentleman. I'm glad that I'm the only person besides his family that gets to see this side of him, we have yet to go on our date but I'm actually looking forward to it.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong, it like this" He showed me the beat again the same beat we have been working on for almost a half hour.

"Ok" I tried it again and messed up

"Shit! I'm never going to get this" I snapped

"Whoa, whoa calm down let's take a break" He said

"I'm sorry I'm just a stressed"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Where to start? My brother still won't talk to me, Chloe has nodes, and we bombed our performance today. Only good things going on are classes and I have a cool ass roommate. And you" I said looking at him

"That's a lot, have you tried talking to Benji?"

"Yes he just gives me one word answers or just ignores me"

"Maybe you should stop worrying about him and focus on yourself for a bit I mean you're always looking out for other people maybe you should start looking out for number one"

"Amy said that too, maybe your right"

"I know I am so why don't you let me take you out this weekend"

"Okay that sounds good"

"And I'll find us a nice dark, secluded, spot where no one will recognize us" He said leaning closer

"From the way you're describing it I don't know if I should be excited or scared" I joked

"Shut up" He said leaning in just as our lips were about to touch I heard someone call my name, we pulled away from each other quickly thinking it might be Aubrey but I saw a pissed off Benji coming towards us.


	5. The Riff-Off

Benji's Pov

I haven't really talked to Brooke in about a week, that's the longest the two of us have ever been without speaking to each other and I know our mom could feel something was wrong over our weekly Skype calls but she didn't say anything. To be honest I have no idea why I snapped at her like that, maybe I just hate the fact that things have always worked out in her favor, it's always been like that since we were kids all though high school I though college would be different I would have a chance to take the spotlight. But no so far I got rejected by the Trebles, and my only friend is Jesse and he's really only my friend because he's my roommate. I was going to apologize to Brooke when I heard her laugh I looked around and found her in an empty corner of the quad with Donald, they were laughing about something when I saw him leaning in to kiss her, I called her name as I started to walk over.

"Brooke!" She and Donald quickly pulled away from each other

"Benji what-"I cut her off

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have any shred of self-respect left for yourself" Just then Donald stood

"Hey don't talk to her like that man"

"Well why you don't mind your own business"

"Benji stop!" Brooke snapped "What is your problem?" She asked

"I already told you he's a player and he going to hurt and I'm not going to let that happen" I snapped back and Donald start to step forward but Brooke pulled him back and stood in front of him

"He's not like that, if you would just listen to me" I cut her

"Maybe I should go tell Aubrey that you're whoring around with him"

"Hey!" Donald move to hit me

"STOP!" Brooke shouted and turned to me with tears in her eyes and I instantly felt guilt

"How can you say, how could you even do that me. This is me Benji I've always been there for you, all I'm asking is for once be there for me. If you would stop and listen you would know that I like Donald I really like and I hope you would be happy for me. I don't know what your problem is but until you figure it out don't talk to me." She grabbed her stuff and Donald who was still glaring at me and pulled him away and I was left there looking like an idiot

Brooke's Pov

I was trying not to cry as I walked away from Benji when I felt a tug on my hand I stopped walking and looked up at Donald who pulled me into a hug

"I'm about all of this, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all my sibling drama"

"It's cool it's not your fault your brother is trippin"

"I just want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened"

"No you don't you had fun with me like always right?"

"Yeah I did thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek, I went to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and our lips brushed when we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away and looked and saw Fat Amy

"Um if you and the brown dingo are going to be doing that how about not in public, but if you guys are into that kind of stuff hey no judgment….. Actually there would be a lot of judgment I just wouldn't say it to your face" She said making me laugh I turned to Donald

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah call me" He smiled at me as I stepped out of his arms and over to Amy

"Come on" I told her she waved at Donald

"Bye dingo"

"Yeah bye see you guys at the riff off" He said back

"What the hell is a riff-off?" I asked

All of the Bellas met up and walk over to the pool together when we got there, there was us, The high notes, and The Treblemakers competing I looked around and I saw Benji when he caught my gaze I looked away from him I'm still pissed at him. Just then the sirens went off and that guy Justin stepped into the center of the pool

"WELCOME TO THE RIFF-OFF!" He shouted "Who's ready to get Vocal?" We all cheered

"Alright out first category is" He said as he put up the wheel thingy "Ladies of the 80s"

"OH!" Aubrey shouted in excitement and to the middle but the Trebles got there first

_Oh Mickey you're so fine you blow my mind _

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey your so fine-_ "They got cut off buy a girl in plaid

_You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours till the end of time _

_Cause make me feel, yeah you make me feel so shiny and new _

_Like a virgin touch for the very first time_

_Like a- _Aubrey cut them off

_Like the one in me that's ok let's see how you do it put up your dukes and lets get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot _

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away-_

-We were cut off by a girl in a plaid jacket who was clearly high or drunk or both

_Hey yeah it must've been love but its over now_

_It over right now_

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana. Sorry but you are *clap clap* CUT OFF" Everyone shouted

"Let's check out our next category…..Songs about sex

"Sex?" Aubrey asked disgusted. I saw Donald coming forward but Cynthia-Rose beat him to it

_Na, na, na come on_

_Na, Na, Na_

_Come on, come on, come on _

I caught on first and went up there with her singing the backup

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex- _Donald cut us off

_Sex Baby. _He pulled me close

_Let's talk about you and me._ He motioned between the two of us

_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that maybe._ Aubrey came forward and grabbed my arm and pulled me back

_Let's talk about sex little bit little bit._ I pulled away from Aubrey "Wait I have one" I told her

_Let's talk about sex baby_- I cut him off

_Baby all though the night I'll make love to you _I sang touching his cheek

_Like you want me to and I-_ I was cut off by Jesse

_And I guess its just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I cant help myself  
Youre all in the world to me_

_It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time_

_It- _Beca cut him off

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got at me collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when  
Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with homies  
Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

_Shorty get down, good Lord _I sang

backing her up then the rest of them joined in_  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly bitch she dont play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I cant get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it(eyo,eyo,eyo,eyo)  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_

_I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
We out!

"It's a tough blow ladies but the word you needed to match was "it" and you sang "its", you are *clap clap* CUT OFF, The Trebles win!" He shouted handing them the prize as they started jumping around in excitement

"I'm sorry you lost but you lost" Jesse shouted to me and Beca, we just looked at each other and rolled our eyes

"I've never heard that rule!" Aubrey shouted "Ladies, ladies come on, come back" We started walking back and I looked over and saw Bumper talking to Amy and hitting her boobs with the mic he just won. She walked over to me

"I'm going to melt the Cabbage Patch kid" She said

"Ok girls before you go to bed tonight I need you to make a list of everything we did wrong" Aubrey said

"Guys what we just did was great" Beca stated

"Calm your pits Beca we still lost" Aubrey snapped at her

"Yeah but it was spontanous it was awesome" Beca defened, just as my phone went off I looked at it and saw a I had a text from Donald

Wanna hang 2nite

-D

I smiled and texted him back sure I'll meet up with him in about twenty minutes

"BROOKE!" Aubrey shouted and I jumped

"What?" I asked confused

"Hands in "Ahh" on my count"

"On three or after three?" Stacie asked

"After three" Cynthia-Rose answered

"No on three" Fat Amy said

"That's not how we do it!" Aubrey snapped

"Ugh why can't we figure this out?" I asked


	6. First Kiss

Brooke's Pov

After the riff-off Fat Amy and I walked back to our dorm when we got there Donald was sitting on the steps with roses in his lap

"Hey there brown dingo, look I appreciate the gesture but you're not my type and if you really wanted to make progress with this sexy fat ass you'd bring some candy" Fat Amy said making me laugh

"Sorry Amy I'll remember next time" Donald said

"You better, and take care of my girl here alright"

"You got it"

"I'll take those" She took the roses and went in

"She must be a handful" Donald joked

"Oh yeah but she's cool I love her" I told

"So I thought maybe we could go on our date now" I raised an eyebrow

"Right now?"

"Yep your free I'm free let's do this, and I don't want to give you another chance to blow me off"

"Oh you don't want to go there"

"Why not?"

"Because you weren't so innocent that night"

"What do you mean?"

"Kori or have you forgotten her already"

"Yeah I danced with her so what?"

"Please you did more than dance I know"

"I didn't sleep with her!" He snapped

"Sure look we're not together it doesn't matter"

"Brooke I'm telling you I did not sleep Kori"

"Yes! You did she was kicked out of the Bellas the next day!"

"She was kicked out of the Bellas for having sex with Unicycle!" He yelled

"What?"

"Yes I danced with her ONCE but I didn't see her again until she was leaving Unicycle's room the next morning" I felt like a complete idiot

"Donald I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No you didn't you could have just asked me, did that ever cross your mind?"

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?"

"How about you trusting me because it seems like you don't and we haven't even made this, whatever this official. You know what I'll just see you tomorrow" He said and kissed my cheek and walked away leaving me speechless. You know that's starting to me a lot I just shook my head and walk into my dorm

"That was quick" Fat Amy said

"I don't want to talk about it" I groaned and laid on my bed

"Well do you want to eat about it?" I sat up

"Now that sounds like a plan" I said

We hung out that night eating junk food and watching chick flicks until we passed out. I woke up with an amazing idea on how to make up for what I said to Donald so I got up and texted him

I'm sry meet me 4 plz

-B

He texted me back about five minutes later

Alright where?

-D

Auditorium

-B

I'll b there

-D

"Yes!" I said to myself I got up to go get ready. I had a lot to do before 4. Fat Amy sat up

"Why the hell are you up so early?"

"I'm planning a surprise for Donald, I have to go get ready I'll tell you about it later" I said rushing to go shower

"You better bitch" She said going back to sleep

After I showered and dressed I went to make sure no one was using the auditorium, then I spent the rest of the day getting everything ready for Donald. I started to get nervous when it hit 4 and there was no Donald I waited about ten minutes when I was starting to think I got stood up. When the door open and I heard his voice

"Brooke?" He called

"Hey down here" I called back I watched as he came to the top of the stairs and I smiled at him and surprisingly he smiled back

"What's all this?" He asked

"This is my apology/make up first date picnic" I told him

"Wow Brooke this is pretty cool" He said coming to hug me

"Thanks now come on sit down, and lets eat" I said as I pulled him down on the blanket and handed him a sandwich from his favorite café

"You remembered my favorite" He said with a smirk

"It's a gift" I smirked back

"Hey sorry I was late, Treble rehearsal ran late"

"Its ok I'm just glad you didn't blow me off after last night" I said he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so he could look in my eyes

"Hey I would never do that to you, I left last night to cool down I'm glad to texted me this morning because I was planning to go and wait outside your dorm for you" he said with a laugh

I just pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his, it took him a few seconds to respond when he did he pulled me onto his lap I felt his tongue trying but I kept denying him until I felt a hand go up the back of my shirt which made me gasp and he went straight in our tongue's battled for a few seconds before he won soon we had to pull away for air. We pulled a part and I pressed my forehead to his

"I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't stop thinking about you" He said his voice low and husky

"What are we?" I asked

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be with you but I don't want to be kicked off the Bellas"

"Alright then with you be my secret girlfriend?" he asked with a grin

"I'd like that a lot" I smiled and kissed him again he started to deepen the kiss but I pulled away

"What?" he asked

"I hope you know I the type of girl to go all the way on the first date" I joked, he just laughed and kissed me again

That's how the rest of our date went kissing, talking, kissing, eating, kissing, and making out then he walked me back to my dorm

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"You better" he said leaning down kissing me

"Bye boyfriend" I said to him walking inside

The next morning Amy and I had Bellas rehearsal, we were working on our lame ass set for regionals, and Chloe can't seem to hit the last note on "Turn the beat around"

"Ugh I should've taken that cardio tip a bit more seriously" Fat Amy said out of breath

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asked

"You just saw it" She told her

"Chloe you got to be able to hit that last note" Aubrey said

"I can't it's because of my-

"Her Nodes" We all said at the same time

"Well if you can't do it then someone else needs to solo"

"I think Beca should take my solo" Chloe offered

"Yeah Beca would be excellent, but also there might be someone else equally as excellent. But they might be shy and not want to come forward and say they wanted a solo" Fat Amy said

"It's true" I said pointing at Amy "She's really shy"

"Well if Beca doesn't want a solo"

"I'd be happy to do a solo, if I could pick a new song and do an arrangement" Beca said this has been an on- going argument for months now

"Well that's not how we run things here" Aubrey replied

"Aubrey maybe Beca has a point maybe we should try something different" Chloe tried to reason

"Aca-cues me? You can sing "Turn the beat around" and that's the last I want to hear of this" Aubrey snapped

"That song is tired were not going to win with it" Beca told her "If we pulled samples from different genres and layer them together we could make-"Aubrey cut her off

"Okay let me explain something to you because you don't seem to get it, our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad lib beats because she's never even been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey snapped

"Crystal I won't solo" Beca said

"Fine, Fat Amy?"

"Yes sir?"

"You'll solo"

"Yes, Yes!" She said high fiving me "Yes" She said again tracing the heart on her shirt.


	7. Regionals

Brooke's Pov

2 Months Later

Today is the day of the regionals Faat Amy and I are in our dorm getting ready

"Have you seen the brown dingo today?" Amy asked me and I laughed its been two months and Donald and I are still going strong and Amy still refers to him as the brown dingo which he hates but it makes me laugh

"No I've been with you all day, but I do miss him" I said

"Ugh you two are disgusting"

"You asked"

"Well remind me to never ask again"

"I will the guys are having a party tonight after regionals you wanna come with?" I asked her

"Hmm sure I have nothing better to do"

"Cool you ready to go?"

After that long ass drive to Carolina University we got there in time to check in and watch this group called The Sockcappellas perform.

"A cappella with sock puppets? Genius" Fat Amy said

"Look at the black one with the white sock, it's making a statement" I said

"There's no craft there watching them will make you worse" Aubrey said I rolled my eyes she has really been working my nerves lately

"At least they're different" Beca cut in and Aubrey just glared at her. We stood there watching their performance to the end, I looked and saw Benji we still wernt talking only time we spoke was with at our weekly call home but that was about it. But I do miss him but I didn't start this so when he's ready to apologize I'll be here. Moving on I caught Donald looking over at me I winked at him. When the sockcappellas everyone but The Trebles clapped for them.

"Hands in remember "ahh" on three, one, two, ahh" it was still off key and some girls were still confused

"Let's give it up for the Barden Bellas" The emcee said we walked down to the stage and got in position Aubrey blew the pitch pipe

"one, two, three, four"

_Whoaoa yeah  
I gotta new life,  
You would hardly recognize me,  
I'm so glad,  
How could a person like me care for you,  
Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,  
Is enough enough,_

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,  
and I am happy now living without you,  
I've left you all alone  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign  
(I saw the sign I saw the sign)  
I saw the sign

Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand darlin,  
Do you feel my heart beating,  
Do you understand,  
Do you feel the same,  
Am I only dreamin,  
Or is this burning an eternal flame,

Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain,  
A whole life so lonely,  
Then you come and ease the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling,  
Is this burning an eternal flame,

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, X4  
Turn it around

Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion)  
Turn it upside down love to hear percussion  
(Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion)  
Turn the beat around love to hear percussion  
(Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Turn it upside down love to hear it  
((Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)  
Love to hear it love to hear percussion

Turn it around,  
Turn it around,  
Turn it turn it, X4  
Turn it around

At the end of the performance Fat Amy had took her blazer off and ripped her shirt open and I was doing all I could not to bust out laughing at her. We took our bow then walked off and took our place in the back

"Let's give it up to the Bellas the were amazing. Now there must be something in the water over there at Barden, because this next group is also from Barden. Ladies and gentlemen the Barden University Treblemakers!" The emcee announced and the audience went nuts, particually the females and my brother who had a foam finger in Treble colors.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Donald: Hey, walk out that house with my swagger  
Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?

Just like my mind where I'm goin'  
No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes  
No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll  
I like my jewelry that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin'  
My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies, it's on  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade-away shot  
'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down

Hey, shawty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like her number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins

A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin' her dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We buildin' castles that's made out of sand

Jesse: She's amazin', fire blazin'

Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster

I'm in a daze, that body is waving at me  
Like, "Damn it, I told ya"  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your chauffeur

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down

Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control  
Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown  
Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models  
Watchin' they asses go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

That day I found out just how sexy my man is he is an amazing rapper and singer. And I have to say it got me going. The boys came back and the emcee came out to announce the winner

"In third place: the Sockappellas, in second place and advancing to this years semi-finals: the Barden Bellas" We all let out the breath we were holding and started celebrating

"And the winner of tonight's regional competition, defending their crown, ladies and gentlemen the Barden University Treblemakers!"

The Trebles ran on stage celebrating I clapped for them mostly Jesse and Donald. They ran off backstage and we walked down following them so we could leave. When we got back there the Trebles and these four old men were all face to face.

"Look who it is old dudes "Get A Life" Bumper sang

"Sonic-Boom" Donald finshed

"Look just because we graduated a few years ago doesn't mean we cant get off performing our oral magic"

"Oral Magic?" Donald responded

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy are you looking for a fight" one of the old dudes said

"Please say your looking for a fight" the other old guy said. And the Trebles were rooting Bumper on

"I-I, I would fight him but I tore a quad in the midst of the dance"

"Hey Gandhi, we doing this or what?" The black old guy said to Donald who got pissed

"Hey you hit me" one guy said to Jesse

"What?" He asked confused

"Let's get it on!" the black guy shouted and tacked Donald, and the other guy kept trying to get Jesse to hit him

I was standing next to Amy and she swung her fists in a upper cut motion. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head to tell her not to

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingos simultaneously" She told us I looked back at the guys and that short old guy kept trying to get Jesse to hit him

"Why would you want me to hit you I don't want to do that" Jesse told him

"Um I just gonna go check on them" Beca said

"No!" I told her knowing it would set Amy off

"The kraken has been unleashed! Feel the Fat Amy force!" She shouted going down the steps pulling me with her

"No, no ,no AMY!" I shouted at her and she let me go right next to where Donald and one of the old guys were fighting Donald turned and saw me

"Brooke get out of here!" He snapped at me

"You don't want bitch see you get knocked out" the old guy snapped, and Donald punched him in the face

"Don't fucking talk to her like that" He snapped holding his hand I when went over to see about him when I heard

"FEEL THE FAT POWER" Fat Amy shouted

"Oh my god" I said under my breath when Amy kicked the guy in the balls "She's going to jail" I said to myself. Then Amy and Beca started fighting over the Trebles trophy

"I need at scarp weapon I want to stick it up is butt" Amy said which started a tug-of-war over the trophy until it broke and went flying through a window

"Which way are we running?" I asked Donald

"T-this way" He stuttered pulling me along.

We left the arena and I kissed him goodbye and told him I would see back at school before the night was over and went over to the Bellas bus, when we got on I noticed that Beca wasn't here

"Wait where's Beca?" I asked confused

"She got arrested" Chloe told me

"What?" I asked

"Yes but Jesse went to see about her" Chloe whispered in my ear

"Oh okay"

"When we get back to school we're all going to her dorm to wait for her"

"Oh no can do, me and Brooke have a party to go to" Amy cut in

"It can wait until we see about Beca" I told her


	8. Three Small Words

Brooke's Pov

We've been waiting on Beca for about two hours and while we're waiting I've been texting Donald

When r u coming ova

-D

I told you as soon as Beca gets bck

-B

-D

Lol don't b a baby

-B

R u icing ur hand lik I told u?

-B

Yes boss

-D

I'll b there 2 take care of u soon

-B

Beca walked in as soon as I finished that last text

"HEY" we called

"What up Shawshank?" I asked

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia-Rose asked

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Fat Amy asked

"I did a turn at county" Lily whispered

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca asked surprised

"Of course we waited up for you" Chloe said

"They've been here for hours it's a real inconvenient Beca" Her roommate Kimmy-Jin spat then left

"Beca I'm glad you're here because I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting" Aubrey said and we all groaned

"No" Amy whined

"First up…"Aubrey started

"Yes" Amy whined

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sockcappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, exactly no surprises ok?"

"We should be taking risks putting ourselves out there, be different" Beca said

"Beca's right the Trebles never sing the same song twice" Cynthia-Rose said

"The audience loved the Trebles they tolerate us" I told them

"We could change the face of a cappella-. Oh my god that sounded so queerballs what's happening to me" Beca said "Let me show you guys this arrangement I've been working on" Beca said walking over to her music stuff

"I didn't know you were into this stuff" Chloe said

"Yeah" Beca told her

"Okay I have the pitch pipe so what I say goes and we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work, or school, or boyfriends, or partners. Sorry Cynthia-Rose" Aubrey said

"But Aubrey this stuff is pretty cool-"Chloe started but once again Aubrey cut her off

"Okay rehearsal tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp" We all groaned again

"Hey B I'm just going to eat and go to bed" Amy told me

"Alright I'll see you later"

"Mmm maybe not I saw the way he was looking at you"

"Oh my god Amy go to bed" I told her with a laugh

"Brooke wait" I stopped when I heard Aubrey call me

"Yes Aubrey?" I said with a fake smile

"I know you're hooking up with Donald"

"Excuse me"

"I saw you two together the other day in the quad so just confess now I might be lenient"

"He teaching me to beat-box" I told her with a straight face

"What?"

"Beat-boxing I suck at and he's been teaching me, and if I was going to mess around with a Treble do you really think I would be stupid enough somewhere as public as the quad? Look I'm tired and you make my head-hurt so I'm going to go now" I turned walking away

I walked over to the Treble house and saw that their party was still in full swing and the front door was just open I walked in and saw most of the guys were drunk or well on their was there I saw Jesse and I walked over

"Hey where's Donald?" I asked

"In his room" He slurred

"Thanks, make good choices" I told him as I walked back to Donald's room I've been here before so I knew I could just walk in, he was there just laying on his bed with his headphones on I smiled and put my stuff down and climbed on and strattled him he finally saw me

"Hey babe" he said as he pulled me in for a kiss

"Hey" I said after I pulled away

"How's the hand" I asked grabbing it I could see that the swelling went down "Look good the swelling went down how does it feel?"

"Still a little sore but ok" he told me I smiled at him and kissed his hand then I leaned down and kissed him again he pulled me closer deepening the kiss, then he rolled us over so he was on top and he started kissing my neck as I tugged at his shirt until I pulled it off then I started on mine but Donald stopped me

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Yes I want to do this with you" I said pulling him back in, slowly all of our clothes were gone and He gave one powerful thrust and he filled me up, it was the most amazing sex I've ever had. Afterwards we laid there together in each other's arms in complete bliss

"Brooke" Donald said running his hand up and down my arm

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

I leaned up and kissed him "I love you too" I smiled

"Are you staying tonight?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be" I said laying my head on his chest soon after I feel asleep. I was woke up by a phone buzzing

"Shit" Donald mumbled as he sat up to get his phone "Bumper man this better be good waking me up this early" I couldn't hear what Bumper was saying but I felt Donald lay back down and let out a frustrated sigh

"Alright I'll be there in ten" Donald said, he rolled over to me and kissed my shoulder

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I got to go pick up Bumper, he hooked up with some random last night so now he's stuck at her place" I laughed

"He is such an idiot, why would he leave and the party was here" I said which made Donald laugh too

"When you figure it out let me know" He said kissing me then got out of bed to slip on some clothes

"You he's probably trying to make Amy jealous, I told him she was going to come with you last night" He told me

"Amy is not that type at all, she would chew him up and spit him out" I told him which made him laugh

"Right and he's probably going to brag about it so much she would be able to figure it out easily" he said the walked over to me cupped my chin and kissed me

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay I'll keep your bed warm" I told him with a wink

"Maybe I should stay and help" he said with a smirk

"No you have to go get your friend" I told him

"You're a tease" he said kissing me again then he left

After he left I tried to go back to sleep, but as soon as I was drifting off I felt Donald kissing my neck, moved over some so he could climb back in bed with me, as soon as he was in bed and laid my head on his chest, and he started running his fingers through my hair

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He said back I leaned up and kissed him again after that it started to get real hot, then my phone rang and we both groaned I reached over to get it

"Hmm don't answer it" Donald said against my neck

"I have to its Amy" I told him and picked it up

"What's up girl?" I asked

"Ok first thing where the leftover pizza is?" She asked as Donald started kissing my neck

"Um… y-yeah in the fridge" I told her trying not to moan

"And another thing you do remember we have rehearsal this morning?" She asked me

"Yeah" I told her breathlessly

"Ok well stop having sex and get over here because we have to be there in twenty "She told me then hung up

"Shit" I said pushing Donald away

"What?" he asked confused as I got up and started to get dressed

"I have Bellas rehearsal in twenty, totally lost track of time" I told him getting dressed fast

"I'll see you later?" I asked him

"You better" he said pulling me down for a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	9. Make-up's and Burritos

Brooke' Pov

We've been rehearsing for about two and a half hours going over the same boring ass set that's was going to make us lose before Aubrey let us go. I walked out with Amy and Beca we were going to go get some lunch, when I heard someone calling my name. We all stopped and turned and saw Benji

"You guys go head I'll catch up with you later" I told them as Benji reached me

"Look if you're here to fight with me, I'm tired, sweaty and hungry and I-"He cut me off

"I didn't come here to fight with you I just…wanted to apologize"

"What?"

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said and I was horrible to you"

"Yes you were" I snapped I wasn't going to make this easy for him "Why" I asked him

"Why what?"

"Why did you flip on me like that?"

"I was jealous" He admitted

"What Benji of what?"

"YOU! Things have always been easier for you than me, your better at making friends, you've been on dates, you got into the a cappella group and I didn't and it goes on and on"

"Benji you have friends" I told him

"I have one friend, I've always had one friend you"

"Jesse is your-"

"No Jesse is my roommate, he wouldn't give me the time of day if I wasn't"

"Why didn't you just talk to me Benji?"

"Because I was sick of holding you back?"

"What? Benji it's not like that"

"Yes it is you have always put things you wanted to do for me. You think I didn't know but I did, like how you just came here for me"

"So what? Yeah Barden wasn't my first choice I wouldn't change this for anything, this has been an amazing year, the only thing that been missing is you"

"I miss you to B, you have no idea how hard it was not talking to you"

"Uh yeah I think I do" I said with a laugh

"So do you forgive me?" He asked

"Of course dummy, now give me a hug" We hugged then I slapped him upside the head

"Ow what was that for?" He asked

"You just better not do this again, or I'm going to have to kick your ass" I told him

"Yes ma'am" He said with a solute

"Jesse told me that you're dating Donald"

"Yes we are but it's on the DL so I won't get kicked out of the Bellas"

"That's good…..Are you happy?" He asked hesitant

"I've never been happier" I told him with a smile

"Come on I want you to meet him" I said pulling him along. Surprisingly the re-introduction of my brother to my boyfriend went a whole lot better than the first time, we all had lunch together then Benji had class but I made him promise we'd catch up over a Star Wars marathon

"So what did you think?" I asked Donald

"Your brothers cool, when he's not being a asshole or doing close up magic" he said with a laughed, and I hit his arm

"Shut up, are you guys ready for the semi-finals?" I asked him

"I'm not telling you anything about our performance"

"Come on just a hint" I said wrapping my arms around him

"No" he said firmly

"Please" I said kissing his neck

"Um..." I kept on nipping at his neck until he pushed me away

"No! You are still the enemy until this season is over"

"You suck" I said sticking my tongue out at him

"Cheer up when we win I'll still take you to New York with me" He said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Whatever we're going to kick your asses this weekend" I said laughing because I know were going to suck

Donald's Pov

Today was the day of the Semi- finals we had an half hour before we had to go, Bumper made me take him and Unicycle on a burrito run a "Zippy's" for the guys. We got our order and getting ready to head back to campus

"We're are not allowed to use the toilet on the bus after this cause this is going to be explosive" Bumper told us

"That's disgusting" I said with a laugh

"I could eat these everyday" Bumper said

"You do" Unicycle and I said at the same time

"Jinx bitch" We said together

"Double jinx" Again

"Buy me a coke" Again

"Holy crap call Guinness" And again

"Shit! Oh, my God" We kept saying the same thing until Bumper cut in

"Please don't do that in front of girls. Please I am begging you" He said getting into the car Uni and I got in and we drove back to the school where the guys were waiting on the bus. I parked the car I grabbed my Treble hoodie and got out as Bumper whistled to the guys letting them know we were back. As I climbed on the bus I saw Benji running over to the bus. He was cool but I couldn't tell Bumper that

"Hey can I hitch a ride? I'd take my car but I'm trying to cut back on my carbon footprint" He said

"Benji I'm sorry but I think only Trebles are allowed to ride on the bus. It's pretty much a rule" Jesse told him

"Of course, good luck tonight guys" He said but you could tell he was upset, as he turned and walked away

"Let's roll bitches!" I shouted to the guys as I closed the door and pulled off.

We had been riding for about an hour when the guys started a debate about boy-bands

"I don't think Justin's the most talented, now a Lance Bass-Joey Fatone combo they could be a white OutKast" Bumper stated

As we got a little further down the road I saw the Bellas but at a gas station and I just hoped Bumper wouldn't notice as he clowning on Hat once again

"Well Hat you don't get one because you have weak bowel okay? And I don't need you dumping them out on stage. Alright that's serious"

"Yo Bump is that Fat Amy?" Kolio asked and I held back a groan

"DONALD! Slow down! Slow down" Bumper shouted and I did

"HEY AMY! SABBOTAGE!" I looked over just as the burrito hit Amy in the chest

"Shit" I said under my breath because I knew Brooke was going to be pissed about this. But the rest of the guys cheered him on

"Direct hit! Direct hit! She went down like a Tri-Delt" Bumper said

"Tri-Delts go down?" Kolio asked

"I have no idea they never talked to me" Unicycle told him

After the guys cooled down about an hour later Bumper's phone rang

"This is Bumper" He answered

"Oh really, why?" He said into the phone and listened

"Alright we'll be right there" He said then hung up

"You guys are never going to believe this, Donald turn the bus around" He told me

"Why?" I asked

"Because we have to pick up the Bellas" He said with a laugh

Brooke's Pov

A few hours earlier

We were on the bus on our way to the semi-finals, Amy was driving when we had to stop for gas

"Ok don't you flat-butts worry I got this I'm just going to pump and dump" Amy said getting off to pump the gas. After a few minutes we heard some shouting followed by Amy yelling

"I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT" She yelled we jumped up to go see about her when I got there Cynthia-Rose was in her face like she was about to kiss her

"No, no that's okay I'm sitting up" Amy stated

"What happened?" I asked her looking at whatever that was she was covered in

"Bumper threw a big-ass burrito at me" She told us

"That asshole" I said

"I'm going to kill him I swear, I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" She snapped

"I know sweetie" I said to her

"I mean why would he do that? That's such a waste of good cuisine" She said upset

"I know"

"We don't have that much time" Beca stated as we started to help her up

"Okay wait tell no one what you've seen today"

"No" We all said but Lily started to mumble something

"Shh!" Amy told her, but she started again

"Shh!" Amy told her again

"Okay" I said with a laugh as we tried to pull her up but she was busy picking at the food on her shirt

"Damn this is delicious" She said

"Okay, can you notice anything?" she asked us

"Yeah" Cynthia said with a laugh

We helped her clean up as best we could with what little time we had, then we got back on the bus and left. We all kept ourselves busy with homework and stuff

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa), am I going to fit in? Chloe started to sing

Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
this is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

Then the rest of us jumped in and we were all jammin

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah

Putt my hands up they're playing my song  
I know I'm going to be ok  
Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A  
Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh  
It's a party in the U.S.A

When the bus made a sound and it started to stop

"What the hell" Aubrey said

"Um… it's pretty cool actually I think we're running out of gas" Amy said

"What? How can that be you just filled the tank" Aubrey stated shocked

"Yeah I did…or maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food" She replied as the bus came to a stop

"And we're out" Amy finished

"Aca-cuse me?" Aubrey asked

"Aca-believe it" Amy said

"Maybe we could call-"Chloe started

"Don't even say it Chloe how dare you?" Aubrey snapped

"Actually that not a bad idea, I got Bumper's number" Amy let slip out and I slapped my forehead

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked

"Uh….Uh…Mmm"


	10. Semi-final fights

Brooke's Pov

So we were now riding on the Treble's bus and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"So Bellas what boring estrogen set have you prepared for us tonight?" Bumper asked sarcastically

"Um excuse me but you guys are going to get pitch-slapped so hard, your man-boobs are going to concave" Amy told him. I looked over to see Donald still beat boxing, and Lily staring at him kind of stalker like but Lily was just weird like that

"Nine miles guys" Donald told us then Lily started attempting to beat-box

"You're pretty good" Donald told her as I got up and went over

"I set fires to feel joy" Lily whispered

"That's adorable" He replied

"Hey Lily can we switch? I'm getting kind of hot back there" I asked her and she whispered something and went to the back and I took her seat

"You know were not supposed to be seen together" Donald told me

"Maybe I'm sick of not being seen together" I said looking at him

"I would love that but I don't think my girlfriend would" He said with a smile I laughed quietly

"Yeah you're right my boyfriend would probably kick your ass"

"He's the jealous type"

"Oh yeah he can't stand when another guy even looks at me" I said with a smile

"He sounds like a punk I think I can take him" He said smiling back

"I was pissed at you" I told him

"I figured that much"

"But you made up for it, by being nice to Lily I know she can be a bit weird sometimes"

"Yeah but if you guys ever get her to talk you guy have a natural beat-boxer on your hands"

"Not that we'll ever need it on Aubrey's lame set choices" I told him, then I felt eyes in the back of my head and turned and saw Aubrey glaring at me. I turned back around

"Aubrey's staring isn't she?" Donald asked

"Yep"

Okay its now official we're going to lose this group the Footnotes were bad ass and they had a secret weapon, some guy who didn't even look old enough to be in college but anyway they made me very nervous

"Where did he come from?" I asked Aubrey

"Shh!" She told me

"It's over there no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles" Amy said

"Right" I agreed as we watched the performance, the lead singer dance to our side of the stage and gave Beca a flirty smile. I smirked at her and she just pushed me lightly, when they finished Aubrey called to us

"Aca-huddle now, now the top two teams make it to the finals we just have to beat one of them. Now if we do everything exactly as we rehearsed it we will get there okay? Exactly" Aubrey said

"Now hands in"

"On three or after three?" Stacie asked and I laughed

"Screw it, let's just do it" Aubrey said as we were announced I went to walk on stage when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Benji, he was working backstage this time

"Good luck" He told me

"Thanks" I said and hugged him then I went out.

We started the same boring set and it sucked as usual until Beca cut in singing "Bulletproof" it threw some of us off step for a second but it was really cool. When we finished and walked off all hell broke loose.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey snapped

"Are you serious?"

"Newsflash this isn't the Beca show" She snapped again

"Okay I'm sorry I messed you up but in case you didn't notice everyone pretty much dozed off during our set" Beca snapped back

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Beca looked at us

"Amy?" She asked hesitantly

"It was cool…but it did take us a little by surprise" She answered but Aubrey cut in

"Yeah a lot by surprise"

"Um just a little" Amy said

"I told you she wasn't a Bella" Aubrey snapped at Chloe

"Aubrey, don't-"Chloe started

"No that's okay. You don't have to pretend like you have a say in the group right?" Beca said to her

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse"

"Whoa Aubrey hold on were not hooking up-"Jesse cut in trying to defend Beca but she snapped on him

"Jesus Christ! Of course you're here right, I don't need your help so just back off!" She snapped at him and then turned back to us

"Trebles it's time to bring the pain" Benji said coming over in the middle of the drama

"If this is what I get for trying..." She said and then ran off and Benji followed her

"Harsh much Aubrey?" I said to her

"Oh you have no room talk, you're out of the Bellas too!" She snapped at me

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you've been hooking up with him!" She shouted and pointed at Donald

"And don't lie like last time!"

"I wasn't going too, that fine because if you want me to choose it's going to be him every time" I said to her

"Aubrey it's not that bad-"Chloe tried again

"Just shut up Chloe" She said and stormed off, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw it was Donald I smiled at him

"I'm go you're on, I'll be here" I told him with a forced smile I knew he could see right through it

"Alright I'll be right back as soon as were done" He told me and kissed my cheek and went on. I looked and saw the girls look at me

"What?"

"I'm so sorry about this Brooke" Chloe said

"Its ok it's not your fault, I'll still see you guys around" I told them we all hugged and they followed after Aubrey, but Amy stayed

"I know you by now bitch" She said

"Then you know I'm trying not to cry" I said with a laugh

"If you quit so do I" Amy said

"No you don't" I told

"You're so right I really don't want to" She said making me laugh

"It doesn't matter anyway the seasons over, besides you guys will just let my sexy ass back in next year" I told her

"Oh yeah but you know they won't leave me in charge I'm too controversial"

"Right they are so not ready for Fat Amy running the show" I joked

"Can you imagine how awkward the ride back is going to be" I said with a laugh

"Oh my God I forgot about that, Aubrey probably going to kill you" She told me and us both started laughing. When Benji came back

"Hey did you catch Beca?" I asked

"No what happened?" he asked

"Aubrey's a bitch who needs to get laid" I told him

"She got kicked out too" Amy told him

"What? Why?" Benji asked shocked

"Because Aubrey's not as dumb as she looks. She knows about me and Donald, and well I didn't deny anything"

"Why? Would you do that?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding and if it comes down to the Bellas or Donald, I'm going to choose him. Because he isn't going anywhere and Bellas only lasts three more years"

"Well are you okay?" He asked me

"Yes I'm fine" I told him and he hugged me. Soon the Trebles were done, and then we had to wait for the results. And of course the Trebles won, and the Footnotes came in second so they were both going to the finals. I was happy for Jesse and Donald I went to meet up with Donald and I saw one of the Footnote girls hitting on him and he looked uncomfortable, so I decided to be nice and go and rescue him.

"Hey" I said walking up to them, the girl just rolled her eyes at me

"Hey! Babe" He said kissing me

"Um...this is my girlfriend Brooke, B this is…" He motioned to her

"Tina" She finished

"Right well this is my girlfriend and we're very happy together" He told her

"Ugh whatever" she said and walked away, then I started laughing

"What was that about?" I asked him

"That girl should be arrested for sexual harassment" He told me which only made me laugh harder

"Aww my poor baby" I said to him

"It's not funny, this is serious" He said to me with a straight face

"Oh I'm sorry" I joked

"On another note, what happened tonight?" He asked

"Um Beca improvised on our lame ass set, Aubrey went off kicked her out, then she kicked me out too" I gave him the short version

"How did she find out about us?"

"Don't know, don't care I'm just glad I can kiss you in public now" I said smiling up at him

"I know me too, and now I can let all those assholes know your mine" He said leaning down kissing me

"Ugh get a room!" Bumper said as he pushed Donald

"Will do" Donald said with a smirk

"Can you keep your hands off of her long enough to get us back to campus?" He snapped walking away

"What crawled up his ass?" I asked Donald

"I don't know, winning usually makes him extra cocky"

"Maybe he needs to get laid?" I said

"Maybe but how are you going to congratulate me on my win?" He said with a suggestive smirk

"I have a few ideas" I told him with a wink


	11. Parents, Spring Break, and John Mayer

Brooke' Pov

Well spring break was very in a word boring Benji and I were forced to go home to visit our parents who just talked on and on about how much they missed us, and what's been going on since we left. It was the night before we headed back, so my parents wanted to have a family dinner, with us and our two younger siblings Madison, and Jake.

"So are you guys excited to get back to school?" Our mom asked

"Yeah" Benji and I said at the same

"Brooke's just excited to get back to her boyfriend" My annoying ass little sister Madison said and I kicked her

"Ow!" She said

"Shut up!" I snapped at her

"Calm down girls, Brooke you never said anything about a boyfriend who is he?" Mom asked

"His name is Donald"

"And?" My dad pushed

"And what? I told you his name"

"How old is he? Is he in school with you? What's his last name? What does he major in?" Dad pushed the third degree

"Dad! What are you trying to do stalk him?"

"I just want to know a little about the guy dating my oldest daughter"

"Ugh, his last name Walsh, yes he goes to school with us, he's 21, he's a junior, and he's a double major in music and business"

"He sounds nice" my mom said trying to diffuse the situation

"He is" I told her

"And he a Treble" Benji cut in, everyone at the table knew how obsessed Benji was about the Treblemakers

"Huh" our dad said

"What's that look for?" I asked him

"He's kind of old for you don't you think?"

"Oh my God dad it's only two years"

"And what kind of future can he expect to have with a degree in music"

" That's so stupid I'm minoring in dance, and in case you missed the part where he's also has a major in business, this is why I didn't say anything, you always do this!" I snapped at him

"Brooke calm down, how long have you been seeing each other?" my mom asked

"About five months"

"Is it serious?" she asked

"Yes it is"

"I don't like it" My dad cut it

"Dad Donald is a really cool guy, and he treats Brooke very well"

"Okay that enough of this! Can we change the subject" I snapped

"Alright who wants dessert?" Mom asked

After that long ass flight back I was so tired, when I got to my dorm I saw that Amy wasn't back yet so I took a nap. I was woke up by my phone ringing I picked it up without looking

"Hello" I said still half sleep

"Hey beautiful, you sound tired" I smiled as Donald voice came through the phone

"Hey baby, yeah I had the flight from hell" I told him which made him laugh

"Well I know something that will cheer you up"

"What?" I asked as I heard a knock at my door

"Hold on Amy probably forgot her key again" I got up to open the door and my gorgeous boyfriend was on the other side, I smiled and jumped into his arms

"Why didn't you tell me you were back I would have come over" I told him

"Well now that everyone knows about us I thought we could christen your bed" He said kissing me

"Is Amy back yet?"

"Nope" I told him with a smirk

He smiled at me then pulled me into a kiss my hands instantly went into his hair

"I. Missed. You." I said to him in between kisses as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us over to the bed

"I missed you too" He said as he started kissing my neck

He laid us down on the bed and things heated up from there.

A few hours later we had to get up because I knew Amy could show up at any time as we were slowly getting dressed my phone buzzed with a text, I looked and it was from Chloe

Hey Bellas r goin 2 the ICCAS

-C

Congrats I'm happy 4 u

-B

I want u back on the team

-C

Um no Aubrey made it pretty clear

-B

Well we're meeting 2morrow a better b there or I'll hunt u down

-C

Damn ok I'll b there

-C

I felt Donald kissing my neck

"Stop" I told him with a laugh

"Who was that?"

"It was Chloe the Bellas are going to the finals I don't know how exactly"

"So they want you back? That's great"

"Actually I think just Chloe wants me back Aubrey wants my vocal cords ripped out by wolves" I said making him laugh

"What?" he asked still laughing

"I'm serious its part of the oath to become a Bella" I told him

"Shut the hell up your lying"

"No I'm not "I promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cord be ripped out by wolves"" I quoted to him which made him laugh harder.

"Are you going to go?" He asked me after he stopped laughing

"Yeah I guess, I don't want to talk about that anymore" I told him

"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked I just kissed him

"I don't want to talk at all" I said kissing him again we were about to start making out when the door opened it was Amy

"Ew, get a room, not this one though" She said making us pull apart

"Hey Amy" I said to her getting up to hug her but she stepped away

"What?" I asked

"I don't know how long you two have been in here or what you have been doing I'll hug you later" She said making me laugh

"I guess that means it time for me to good, I'll talk to you later?" He asked

"You better" I told him he kissed me

"I love you"

"I love you too" and he left and I turned to Amy who was smirking at me

"What?" I asked her

"You guys are at love already? You two move fast, I hope your using a condom"

"Oh god, yes we are Amy, did you hear about the Bellas making it to the finals?" I asked her

"Yes Aubrey called me over break, how did you hear?"

"Chloe texted me, she wants me to come back"

"Bitch you better you do it, we started this shit together we're going to finish it together" She told me

"Yeah I'm going to go, but if Aubrey starts with me I'm going to punch her"

"Please do"

Donald's Pov

I was meeting up with Brooke later but now I was chilling with the guys in the hot tub while having a few drinks I had already told them about the Bellas being brought into the finals. When Bumper came running in

"Hey Trebles listen up" He shouted

"If this is about the Bellas getting into the finals we already know" I told him

"I don't give a crap about them dumb bitches, no offence man since your banging one" He told me which pissed me off, but Bumper kept talking

"I'm being brought up to the musical big leagues" he said jumping down the stairs

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused as Jesse walked in

"John Mayer just asked me personally through an assistant to sing back up on is new CD I leave for Los Angeles in a few hours so I got to get going" He said going to get his bag

"But Bumper what about the ICCAs? They're this weekend" Kolio told him

"Sorry buddies but I won that shit about a hundred times, so I'm out of here. Got a collarless leather jacket to buy, maybe some aviators, I might get an earring who knows its Los Angeles, this is exciting stuff, my life rules!" He shouted as he walked out the door leaving the rest of us in disbelief and panic on how we were going to replace him

"Bumper's a jerk, there I said it" Unicycle stated

"Yeah but he's a jerk we need to replace pronto dente" I told them

"I got an idea" Jesse shouted we looked at him and I knew exactly what he was thinking: Benji

"Go get him we rehearse in two hours" I told him before he took off to get him. I got out of the hot tub and told the guys I would see them later, I got dressed and went to find my girl. I knew exactly where she would be, the dance studio and it was there that I found her I watched as she finished up her routine she was always so focused she didn't even realize that I was there. When she finished I clapped which made her jump, she turned to me and flashed that beautiful smile.

"You scared me you jerk" she said hitting my arm I just laughed and wrapped my arms around and pulled her to me. She cupped my cheek and made me look at her

"What wrong?" She asked she knew me to well

"Bumper is an asshole"

"Oh I already knew that, what took you so long" She joked, which made my smile a little

"What did he do?" She asked seriously

"He left, apparently he got a call from John Mayer's people to sing backup for him, so he packed threw us the deuces and left"

"Oh babe I'm so sorry, forget about him he's going to need you before you need him. He's not that good of a singer anyway, and he for sure wasn't the Treble's eye candy" She told me which made me laugh because she was right

"How are you guys going to replace him in like four days?" she asked me

"Jesse had a really good idea actually"

"What?" She asked confused

"Benji" I told her with a smile


	12. Confessions

Brooke's Pov

Today the Bellas was starting up again, and I was dare I say a little bit nervous but Amy was forcing me to go

"Come on bitch stop dragging your feet, it's going to be fine" Amy said I she pulled me into the rehearsal space

We saw all the girls chatting the came over and gave us hugs when they saw us.

"You're back!" Stacie said hugging me

We all started to sit down when Aubrey walked in

"Okay the a-ca- gods have looked down on us and they have given us a second chance" She stopped when she saw me I waved back at her

"What are you doing here?" She snapped

"I called her" Chloe said

"Why?"

"Because she's good and she one of us, and I texted Beca too"

"You did what?"

"She makes us better, and before you say anything Brooke is staying Beca too if she comes"

"That's not an opinion for you have Chloe" She told her

"Why because it's not yours? You're not always right you know"

"Fine Brooke can stay but we will win without Beca" She said handing her the sheet music

We started rehearsing but we could hardly do anything without Aubrey correcting us

"Okay stop what is happening to us? Chloe you sound like you smoke three packs a day, Brooke you are so behind on choreography, and Jessica and Ashley it is like you haven't been here all year long." She snapped for the hundredth time today

"Aubrey really?" Ashley said

"We've literally been here the whole time" Jessica told her

"Aubrey please just give us a break it's kind of not the same without everyone here" Amy told her

"We need Beca" Cynthia-Rose cut in

"Yeah" I agreed

"Well if Aubrey loosened the reigns a bit"

"Okay shut it Chloe!"

"Whoa!" I told her

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude, Chloe can you get your head out of your ass it's not a hat!" She snapped

"A-ca-awkward" Amy said I just nodded my head

"AGAIN!" Aubrey yelled and clapped her hands at us but Chloe had enough

"I've been there for you for so many years, and all you do is treat me like" She was cut off by Amy

"Alright ok, just shut up! Everyone! Come on I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks, and also because I was sick of all my boyfriends and I need to get away from that. But this is some serious horseshit, what's that smell? It just stinks everywhere I don't want to be like the old Bellas" She snapped walking off to get her stuff I followed her

"She right I like how we are now" I told her

"We should've listened to Beca" Chloe said

"Oh so this my fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"No, no that's what you're all thinking, isn't it? That I'm the jerk I'm the girl obsessed with winning!" She shouted

"Aubrey you're too controlling, and it's going to ruin all of us" I told her

"You know what? You Treble-banger! I can lose control if I want to! This time I'm not going to choke it down" She said

"Hmm?" I wonder confused like the rest of them, then she started to gag then started letting out this waterfall of vomit. And from there on it was downhill all of us except Chloe started to freak out

"Come on! Bring it you can do better than that!" Chloe shouted at her

"Enough! Enough!" Amy started screaming as the rest of us climbed over the seats trying to get away from the vomit

"We could have been champions!" Chloe screamed and started to chase her Aubrey tried to run but Amy caught her

"Give me the pitch pipe you bitch!" I shouted trying to wrestle it from her arms. The next thing I knew Lily fell into the vomit, and everyone else was fighting with each other, I don't know how long all of this went on exactly, when someone shouted at us

"Guys! GUYS STOP! What is going on" we looked and saw Beca. Aubrey stood up trying to compose herself

"Nothing this is a Bellas rehearsal" Aubrey said

"I know. I just….wanted to say I'm sorry, what I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left, I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And Aubrey if you would have me I want back in" Beca said and we waited for Aubrey to say yes but she was still trying to be a stubborn bitch. So Beca grabbed her chair and began to drag it toward the door until Aubrey finally gave in.

"Wait" She called

"Thank you that would have been embarrassing" Beca said walking back over

"Beca I know that I've been hard on you, okay? I know that I have been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter and he always said "that if at first you don't succeed pack your bags" She said with tears in her voice

"Jesus" Amy whispered to me

"I know this is really crazy"

"I get it mine gets on me too, not like that but…. I guess we don't really know that much about each other. Or any of you for that matter" Beca said

"Well I'll confess something none of you know about me….. I have a lot of sex" Stacie said we all just rolled our eyes

"Yeah we know Stacie" Amy said

"Only 'cause I just told you" She answered

"This is a good idea, that was a bad example but this is a good idea. Why don't we go around the room and say something about ourselves that no one knows" I said

"Okay I got something, this is hard for me to admit to you guys" Cynthia-Rose said

"I think we all know where this is going, lesbi-honest" Amy said

"For the past two years I've had a serious….gambling problem" Cynthia finished

"What" Beca, Amy, and I said at the same time

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend"

"Whoomp! There it is" Amy said making me laugh. We Denise who was sitting on the other side of Amy mouthed "I still love you" to Cynthia Amy and I just looked between the two of them.

"Okay anyone else" Beca asked and Lily raised her hand

"I ate my twin in the womb" She whisper

"What?" Amy asked, Lily just took a deep breath and smiled

"Okay I'll go, um well some of you may know I've been seeing Donald on the DL since the riff-off. And before you say anything Aubrey, it's not like that its real I love him and he love me and I'm happy so I hope you guys can be happy for me too" I finished and sat down

"Good one, B um Fat Amy?" Beca asked

"I'm an open book titled "Fat Amy: the Girl, the Legend" you guys know everything about me like the time I wrestled those two crocodiles and almost drowned and I was saved by that group of midgets, and we all formed a band called: Fat Amy and the little Chub Chubs. Then I told you about the time I got addicted to party mix, then made friend with these prostitutes who were also addicted to party mix, and the two prostitutes overdosed on party mix and then I don't know what happened to them. Then that time my grandma and I started a rap group called: Fat Amy and the Old girl. Then the time I ate chicken poop because my cousin told me it was coco puffs, and then the time I didn't want to do my washing so I buried it next to the dorm room. So you see and I mean for God's sake you all call me Fat Amy. See I guess I am not really living if I'm not being 100% honest. My real name is Fat Patricia" She said

"You lied to me? That is a roommate no, no you're supposed to be my ride or die bitch" I told her

"I know, I know"

"We'll talk about this later" I said to her

"Okay I've have been… In love with Unicycle for the past four year" Aubrey said and everyone's jaw dropped

"What!? After the hell you give everyone else" I said to her

"I've never acted on it because of the oath, but God I have wanted him ever since we met at clown camp" Aubrey finished

"That's weird but you should be with Uni if that will make you happy, forget that oath" Beca told her

"No, no, no I can't"

"Aubrey let it go" Chloe told her Aubrey just nodded

"Okay I've never been one of those girls, who had a lot of friend who were girls. And I do now and it's pretty cool. So that's me someone else please go" Beca said Chloe took a deep breath and stood

"Okay over spring break I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes, and the doctor said I can't sing above a G sharp maybe ever, I thought this season was over" She sat down crying, Aubrey stood

"Beca what do we do?" Aubrey asked her, then tossed her the pitch pipe which landed in the vomit pool

"S-sorry" Aubrey whispered

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't do this here" Beca said

We went to the pool, to see what Beca worked out

"All right let's remix this business, Aubrey would you pick a song for us?" Beca said

"Bruno Mars Just the way you are" She answered

"Cool, Chloe you alright to take the lead?" Beca asked her she just nodded. Beca started the beat and the rest of us jumped in, then Chloe started singing

Oh, her eyes, her eyes,  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

(I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me)  
I know, I know  
(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)  
when I compliment her she won't believe me  
(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok,  
(It's only a dream)  
I say

When I see your face  
(So I travelled back, down that road)  
Will she come back, no one knows  
Not a thing that I would change  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
(it was only Just A Dream)

When I see your face  
(So I travelled back, down that road)  
(Will she come back, no one knows)  
Not a thing that I would change  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
(it was only Just A Dream)

When I see your face

"Hands in" Aubrey said when we finished and we finally got it right when Chloe made weird sound.

"What was that?" I asked her

"I don't know I've never made that sound before" She told me

"With your messed up vocal cords you can hit the bass notes" Cynthia said

"Do you know what that means?" Aubrey said and Lily raised her hand

"Yes Lily"

"I think I have something that could help us out" She said in a normal voice

"Excuse me bitch there no need to shout" Amy said to her and we all laughed. And Lily told us about her beat-boxing on the way back to the dorms.


	13. ICCAS

Brooke's Pov

It was the day before we leave to New York for the finals and I was taking this time to chill with my man. Well that was the plan, but he's a slacker and is working on a paper that is due in a few hours, and I'm dying of boredom

"Are you done yet?" I asked for the millionth time, and just laughed at me

"Almost baby, give me 10 more minutes"

"You said that almost an hour ago" I pouted,

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" I asked

"That pout, you always use it when you want something"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said with a smirk, and just rolled his eyes at me and went back to his paper. I laid down on his bed and fell asleep, not long after I went to sleep. I felt lips on my neck

"Time to wake up B" Donald said nibbling on my ear

"Hmm 5 more minutes" I said as he started kissing my neck

"Nope get up" He said slapping my ass, I jumped up

"You dick" I said to him and he laughed at me

"I'm sorry but it's such a nice ass I had to show my appreciation"

"You're so stupid"

"But you love me anyways" He said with a smirk

"Hmm I think that's debatable" I joked

"Oh really"

"Really because the truth is I don't even like you I was just spying for the Bellas" I told him with a smile

"Well I guess I'm going to have to make you pay for that" He said and pushed me down on the bed and started to tickle me

"S-stop" I said through my laughter

"No until you take that back"

"Never!" I shouted

"Fine" he said and kept tickling me

"You're going to make me piss my pants" I said to him

"Say sorry then"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" I said and he stopped

"Tell me you love me"

"I like you a lot" I joked

"Say. You. Love. Me" He said as he started kissing my neck

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes, he leaned down and kissed me I pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He pulled back to take off his shirt, I pull mine off too in the process. He leaned down and kissed me again, and let's just say he made up for making me wait for the past two hours.

Few hours later

I was getting dressed again, when Donald came and wrapped his arms around me

"Do you have to go?" He asked kissing my neck, I turned and kissed him on the lips

"Yes, I have to make sure I have everything packed, and we have an early morning flight." I told him and he pouted, I laughed and kissed him again

"We can cuddle on the plane" I told him

"You promise?"

"Yes now stop being a baby" I told him

"Fine see you tomorrow"

"Alright love you"

"Love you too" He said to me and I left back to my dorm to get a few hours of sleep before our flight

We landed in NYC at about 11 am and we all went and got checked in, then rested for a few hours. Things between the Bellas and the Trebles have been a lot more chill since Bumper left, so that made things a bit easier. We got in a rehearsal before the show. Now we were back stage at Lincoln Center, and as much as I hate to say it I was a bit nervous. The Trebles were going on first, so I guess that took some of the pressure off. Donald pulled me off to the side

"I love you" He told me

"I love you too and good luck out there"

"You too, but win or lose I'll be fine"

"Really?" I asked skeptical because I knew he could be a sore loser

"Yes, because you have made my life so special, that as long as I have you I'll always be the winner"

"Aww babe, that's so sweet and…corny" I told him and we both laughed

"You've made me into this cornball" He joked, he hugged me then the guys called him and told him it was time

"Good luck again" I told him and kissed his cheek, I shot Benji and Jesse a thumbs up

Jesse: I've been living for the weekend but no, not any more.  
because here comes that familiar feeling that Friday's famous for  
Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere  
you can feel the electricity all in the evenin air

yeah, it may just be more of the same  
but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
so I guess I'll have to wait and see  
but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me  
And it's alright  
(It's alright)  
it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
bright lights in the big city  
It belongs to us tonight

Benji: I've got the magic in me  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
know everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
when

I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
now everybody wants some presto magic

Donald: These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
pick a verse, any verse ill hypnotize you with every line  
ill need a volunteer  
how about you with the eyes  
come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy  
so come one, come all and see the show tonight  
prepare to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists  
you know I'm no Pinocchio I never told a lie  
they called me mister magic man  
I float on cloud nine 

I've got the magic in me  
(I've got the magic baby)  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
(turns to gold)  
now everybody knows I've got the magic  
magic, magic, magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic, magic ,magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(everybody clap your hands, c'mon. so clap your hands, c'mon)  
aaaahhhooooooooo  
(everybody clap your hands)

I've got the magic in me

When they finished the crowd went crazy as always, and I saw a few aca-groupies checking out my man. I clapped for them I was so happy for Benji that he finally got to live his dream. Then Beca turned to us

"I love you awesome nerds" Beca said to us

"Yeah, you guys are the best, even though some of you are pretty thin I think you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Okay let's just smash this" Amy said and I hugged her, just as we were announced we walked on stage and got in position, then Beca blew the pitch pipe and gave the count off.

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and smile,

Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're payin with love tonight,

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,

It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,  
It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(price tag forget about the price tag)

Hey Hey Hey Hey

Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Givin me everything inside and out,

Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

Tonight,  
I will love, love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,

Forget what they say,  
All my cares they play,  
I want you tonight,

Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,

Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,

It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Don't you forget about me)  
And baby i will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow, tonight.

Hands up,  
I put my hand up,

Don't you forget about me,  
(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,

I will love, love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight.

When we finished the crowd when crazy dare I say that they cheered louder for us than the guys? I'll be sure to rub that in their faces later. We went to take our seats and to my surprise I saw my parents. I tapped Benji

"Did you know they were going to be here?" I asked him

"Yeah I talked to them the other day"

"And you didn't say anything" I said thumping him

"Ow, it slipped my mind chill out" He said as we heard somebody whistle we looked and saw Jesse and Beca making out like it was nobody's business.

"Well alright then. Hey Aubrey!" I called down to her

"Go for it!" I motioned to Unicycle, she glared and sat back in her seat, but I knew Chloe was going to talk her into it. Just then my boyfriend turned to me

"Did I tell you how sexy you look?" He said

"Um nope I don't recall" I said and he leaned over the seat and whispered in my ear

"You, me, and my hotel room tonight. I'm kicking Unicycle out so I can show you just how good you look" He said making me blush

"I'll be there but I should warn you, my parents are here and they'll probably want to meet you"

"Alright parents love me" He said making me laugh.


	14. Epilogue

Six Months Later

So as if you guys didn't know already the Bellas won the ICCAs, so suck on that Trebles. Anyways so that night Donald met my parents, my mom liked him instantly but my dad being my dad it took a few times for him to warm up. Over the Trebles and the Bellas all took a week-long trip to Cabo together, it was there we said goodbye to the grads and Aubrey finally told Unicycle how she felt. They hooked up and are still together, I'm happy for them. And speaking of couples Jesse and Beca got together officially after their make out session at the finals. Donald and I are still going strong, I went to Baltimore for 2 weeks during the summer and I got to meet his family, we got along great and I had a blast. Today was audition day we were looking for 2 new Bellas, and the Trebles need 3. So now we were listening to Tommy's kick off speech

"Listen up aca-ballers. I have been rejected by the army, shoved into a Dora the explorer backpack, and pushed into the girl's locker room wearing only suspenders. But no matter I am in the world that I love, and with the assistance of my boy Justin"

"My liege"

"I launch this year's auditions. Belly roll" Tommy said as Justin started to beat on his belly

"The most resent ICCA national champion winners get to pick the audition song" Tommy said.

"Alright nerds lets go with…"


End file.
